


You Can't Break Up With Your Soulmate (even if they annoy you)

by siluria



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, POV Outsider, Soul Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria/pseuds/siluria
Summary: 5 moments in which people have had to deal with the downside of Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao being bonded... and one time they themselves did.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	You Can't Break Up With Your Soulmate (even if they annoy you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UndeadRobins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/gifts).



> For K, because if I can manage to create any words then you deserve them all.

*

**1**

Ma Han glares at Bai Sir. "I thought we agreed - what happens in the academy stays in the academy?"

His eyes widen comically before morphing into a glower as he turns to Zhan Sir. "Why did you...? I told you not to mention that."

Whatever else they may say is entirely within their own heads. Ma Han still finds it unsettling, but she's started to learn how to read their facial expressions. Right now Zhan Sir's winning the argument, and she has to bite her lip when Bai Sir's angry face suddenly flushes and Zhan Sir walks away chuckling.

*

**2**

"Am I boring you?" Qingtang asks, swirling her glass so the red of the wine glows in the light.

Across the table Yutong blinks at her, before seemingly realising he's been asked a question. "What?"

Qingtang sighs theatrically, and puts the glass down. "I selfishly drag my moping brother out while Xiao Yao is away, and you're not grateful."

Yutong slumps. "I am, it's not that. He's just really excited about the conference, and I can't keep up with the psychobabble running through his head."

Qingtang winces and signals for another bottle of wine. "We can drown him out."

*

**3**

They're clearing the house room by room when Bai Sir freezes. Bai Chi just stops himself from running into him, trying to locate what's caught his attention, but sees nothing amiss.

He startles as Bai Sir turns. His gaze seems unfocussed as it darts around, but it's a shock when his eyes roll back and he slumps forward with a whispered exhale of what sounds like 'Zhan Yao'.

Bai Chi leaps forward to catch him, struggling to stop them both from crashing to the floor. 

His shaking hand touches his earpiece. "I th... think we should find Zhan Sir."

*

**4**

Bao Heizi is thankful he was able to watch SCI's team leaders grow up. It's afforded him a certain amount of familiarity, and a small insight into what kind of conversations they might be having in their heads.

It doesn't mean he knows what favour it is they want this time as they stand awkwardly, and frustratingly silent, in front of his desk.

He's sure, however, that they're involved in a mental shoving match to determine who'll be the one to vocalise whatever tactic they've decided on. He bites back his sigh and prepares himself for their orchestrated double-attack.

*

**5**

Zhao Fu's summarising the interrogation he's just come from when he realises that his bosses aren't paying attention anymore. He's not sure exactly what he's said that caused them to look at each other, but whatever it is has them bolting for the door in unison.

He turns to Wang Shao. "Are we supposed to follow them?"

Wang Shao shrugs. Zhao Fu is debating what to do next when Bai Sir sticks his head through the door.

"Come on!"

"I wish they'd remember we're not mind readers," Zhao Fu mutters as he grabs his jacket and races after them.

*

**+1**

"Do you ever wish we weren't bonded?"

Yutong startles. "No." He swallows thickly and tries to stifle his panic. "Why, do you?"

"No!"

Zhan Yao sighs, and Yutong's not sure what the point is... until his thoughts clear.

Today had been another near miss, a bullet graze to Yutong's arm, enough to hurt them both and send Zhan Yao's thoughts spiralling. They're old enough to realise that death will take them together regardless; to Yutong it's just a promise that they'll never be alone.

He pulls Zhan Yao into his arms, and shares that promise with an emphatic ' _Never_ '.


End file.
